


Friendly Deep

by shinykidmilkshake



Series: Oneshots if you will [5]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, G/T, Mer!AU, Mer!story, Parental Moxiety - Freeform, child!virgil, g/t!sides, giant!virgil, mer!patton, mer!virgil - Freeform, tiny!patton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:41:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27061351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinykidmilkshake/pseuds/shinykidmilkshake
Summary: Gathering ingredients were the norm for Patton. Going to the Deep is a dangerous job so not many do it.This, however was far from the norm.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Oneshots if you will [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1835263
Comments: 5
Kudos: 74





	Friendly Deep

Patton was being very careful, it was dangerous. The Deep, but he needed the ingredients, they were important, luckily for him they wouldn’t be too far down, but it didn’t mean it was without a risk. Many mers had disappeared even at this level, so he was very careful, kept looking and listening for dangers, as he made his way down into the darkness and gathered the deepwater ingredients.

Everything went as Per usual, until he heard a soft noise. Crying? The soft sobbing of someone’s crying. The soft crying made Patton’s heart ache and it was Filled with an overwhelming need to help. And so he followed the sound further down in the deep. The closer he got, the clearer it became? that it was a child’s crying, and they were scared. There was a few reasons as to why the kiddo was down here and Patton like none of them, it was very dangerous for a grown adult like Patton, even more so for a small child. The thought of children bullying or daring each other to go here, made Patton’s blood boil.

The crying came from a hole, lucky still not too far down. Well hole really it was more like a smaller cave, it was 2 meter wide. Patton shook his head to clear his mind. It didn’t matter why the kiddo was down here, right now what was most important was getting to the little one and getting them up and back home safely. Their parents most be worried sick. With that Patton swam in.

“Hey Kiddo” his voice was soft. “It’s okay, You’re safe now, I’m gonna help you” the crying stopped. “I’m coming!just stay, where you are”

Patton caught site of a little light. It most be the child’s lantern. He could feel the relief washing over him and he smiled widely.

“There you are kiddo”

Everything was going to be okay, he was going to get the kiddo home safe and sound. Tho he’d probably have to collect the ingredients an other day but he should have enough of a little while in what he-

Patton was startled out of his tide of thoughts, he had reached the lantern except it wasn’t Lantren. Behind it was two big eyes starring straight into his soul. A deep creature. He kicked his tail,as hard as he could, sending him hurling backwards.

Any escape attempts would be pointless. Patton hit his back hard against a (too soft) wall knocking all the air out of him. Patton closed his eyes as the creature brought its hands to its face. But instead of putting Patton in its mouth it pressed his torso against its cheek.

The sobbing began on new and Patton could feel his surroundings trembling as their breath hiccuped and choked on the small intake of quick breaths. They were holding on to Patton like he was a precious comforting item. A child’s lifeline. Despite their size they were might still be a “little child” and Patton’s heart ached urging him on to help the scared big-little-one. He moved his hands slowly around in circles across the kiddo’s cheek.

“Hush little one, I’m here now. You safe. It’s okay.”

Patton could feel them leaning into the comforting touch. “Kiddos like you shouldn’t be alone here in the dark where’s your parent?” Patton asked, but it made the sobbing and shaking worse.

That was it Patton had now adopted this deep child, and he was going to protect them with every inch of his tiny person


End file.
